Type 100
The Type 100 is a submachine gun, featured in Call of Duty: World at War, the Nintendo DS variant, Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), and briefly in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Type 100 is a Japanese Submachine Gun found in the entire Pacific campaign, with the exception of Black Cats. It has low recoil, moderate power, and is a staple in the Japanese war machine. The Type 100 has a 30 round magazine and more abundant ammo compared to the Thompson, which has a smaller 20 round magazine and often runs out of ammo due to the rarity of dropped Thompsons from dead allies. While the Thompson has more power, players usually tend to trade it for a Type 100 after ammunition has expired. The Type 100 can be used as back-up for a long range rifle such as the Arisaka or M1 Garand and, like all submachine guns, is highly effective at close range. Japanese soldiers use this gun most frequently besides the Arisaka. Japanese soldiers will also charge with the gun. This gun can be found leaned against walls and usually on dead Japanese. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Type 100 is a commonly-used weapon with well-rounded stats; it possesses a high rate of fire, low recoil, decent damage at close range, and a 30 round magazine. The maximum ammo capacity the player can hold for the weapon is 160. But since 160 is not divisible by 30, the last magazine will only be loaded with 10 rounds. It excels with a Suppressor as well, as its high rate of fire and low recoil compensate for its lack of range. The Type 100 also has the highest damage output in the game (at close range), good hip-fire accuracy, high mobility and a fairly quick reload, which makes it extremely powerful in close quarters, like all other Submachine Guns featured in the game. The Type 100 can kill with three shots at close range, but needs four-five at medium-long range without Stopping Power. With it, it kills with only two hits at close range and three-four at longer ranges. Unfortunately, its iron sights can be fairly hard to use, especially with muzzle flash while firing without a Suppressor. For this reason the Suppressor or Aperture Sight make tracking targets much easier while shooting. It should be noted that with Aperture Sight, the gun is not slanted. It is also important to note that the Type 100 and the Thompson have virtually the same range, rate of fire, recoil, and damage, although the Type 100 has noticeably lower penetration. Without the Box Magazine attachment, the Thompson reloads and reload-cancels faster, otherwise with the Box Magazine the Type 100 is overall statistically superior to the Thompson. In terms of damage, the Type 100 does exactly the same as the Thompson, with less penetration, which makes it less suitable for shooting through walls/cover (although, this can be remedied with the Deep Impact perk). Nazi Zombies The Type 100 is featured in the Nazi Zombies maps Shi No Numa and Der Riese, it is available for purchase off the wall in both maps for 1000 points or from the Mystery Box in both maps. It is the only Japanese weapon available in Der Riese. It is an overall decent weapon, with similar statistics to the Thompson, with the main differences being magazine size and penetration capabilities. Because of the Type 100's high rate of fire, Double Tap Root Beer is not particularly useful. It comes with 160 rounds of carried ammo, noticeably less than the Thompson's 200 rounds. This combined with its fire rate means that it tends to chew through its ammo fairly quickly, something any player should take into account when formulating a strategy involving this gun. When upgraded, it becomes the "1001 Samurais". The 1001 Samurais possesses an increased 60 round magazine capacity, a maximum of 220 carried ammo, doubles its previous damage, and a slight increase to its firing rate. Again, it is very similar to the Gibs-o-Matic (the upgraded Thompson), however the Gibs-o-Matic is seen as superior because it can penetrate multiple enemies (a feat the 1001 Samurais is incapable of performing). Speed Cola is recommended when using both versions of the weapon. The Type 100 also appears in the iPhone/iPod touch version with a few differences. First of all, it has a different amount of ammo. Instead of 30/160 it has 20 rounds in its magazine and 200 in reserve (the same as the Thompson) It also has a slower rate of fire making double tap root beer a good choice. Lastly, the gun is available in all the maps from the mystery box, unlike the console/PC version where it is only available in Der Riese and Shi No Numa. The upgraded version hasn't changed. Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Weapon Attachments *Suppressor *Aperture Sight *Box Magazine Type_100_WaW.png|The Type 100. 1001 Samurais WaW.png|The 1001 Samurais. Type 100 Iron Sights WaW.jpg|Iron Sights. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Type 100 is available in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: World at War as one of the six obtainable SMGs in game, the others being the Thompson, Sten, PPSh-41, the Lanchester and the MP-40. Like all DS weapons, it bears similarities to its console/PC counterpart. Similar features include the general appearance of the gun, the 30 round magazine, same reload animation, and similar iron sights. Differences include a lower rate of fire, higher recoil, and higher minimum damage (single player only). Like in the console versions, the Type 100 has nearly the same stats as the Thompson, just with higher recoil. Campaign In single player, the Type 100 is only available in the American campaign missions, being the only obtainable Japanese submachine gun (and the only obtainable Japanese weapon at all). Due to the large abundance of this weapon, it is nearly impossible to run out of ammunition, an advantage which its rival, the Thompson, doesn't possess. Similar to the Thompson, the Type 100 is able to kill in a maximum of three shots at any range; two shots if both hit the enemy at chest level. The Type 100 also has high vertical recoil, which makes it difficult to use at range, though this can be easily countered by moving the stylus downwards when going full auto. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Type 100 is only available if choosing the Imperial Army as their faction. Like most weapons in multiplayer, its damage is reduced, but not by a large amount, as it is capable of killing in four shots at any range, one shot more than the single player variant. Due to the moderate damage, high rate of fire (compared to other weapons in game), and manageable recoil, the Type 100 is one of the most powerful SMGs, just behind the PPSh-41. Type_100_WaWDS.jpg|Type 100 on DS. Type_100_Iron_Sights_WaWDS.jpg|The iron sights. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In ''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'', the Type 100 is similar to its Call of Duty: World at War ''variant, except its magazine has a more pronounced curvature to it. It also has a slightly slower firing rate than the Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii version, yet still fully automatic and has even less recoil. The Type 100 can be found on every level of Japanese campaign . Type 100 WaWFF.png|Type 100 Type 100 Iron Sights WaWFF.png|Type 100 iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops The Type 100 is also present in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. It is found in the remastered versions of Shi No Numa and Der Riese. It can be purchased off the wall for 1000 points. The Type 100's appearance hasn't changed (aside from being somewhat shinier), and the weapon's stats are the same as in Call of Duty: World at War. However, the 1001 Samurais has much more engraving than before. The Type 100 can no longer be found in the Mystery Box, as it now only contains post-WWII weapons. The Type 100 is good for scoring points due to its low recoil. File:Type_100_bo_2.jpg SamuraisBO.png|1001 Samurais in Revamped Der Riese. Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Trivia ''Call of Duty: World at War'' * The in-game version seems to carry the 1944 model of the Type 100, making it's appearance in the mission "Semper Fi" anachronistic. * The Create-A-Class picture lacks a trigger guard and a trigger. * In the guide that comes with the game, Type 100 can be seen in a pick-up icon, with the name "Type 100 SMG". * Its iron sights are predictably bent over to the left. However, on the Wii version, it is perfectly centered. * When aiming with the Aperture Sight, the iron sights are not slanted at all, even though it is still held by the magazine. *The slant in the iron sights are nearly invisible on the iPhone/iPod version. * While the first person model is held by the magazine, the third person model is held by the receiver. *In "Little Resistance," if using the give all console command (PC only) the player will be given a Type 100 with no firing sound. *It's Pack-a-Punch version, the 1001 Samurais, is largely smooth and chrome, with only a few areas with the Pack-a-Punch engraving in it. *In the rear end of the receiver, on the left side "100 84" is written. This can be seen by changing the field of view and spinning. *It's Takeo Masaki's weapon of choice. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Submachine Guns